Abandonné
by Lysa Sucre
Summary: Après avoir vaincu le Lord noir, Harry Potter est rejeté de tous. Il va peut-être enfin trouver l'amour et le soutien qui lui manque... Personnage un peu OC.


**Titre: Abandonné**

 **Auteur:** Lysa sucre

 **Correctrice :** Amelie. Merci beaucoup.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR A part l'histoire qui sort de ma petite tête et écrite de mes petite mains **.**

 **ATTENTION CE CI ET UN SLASH DONC RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMME**

 **o0o0o**

La guerre est enfin finie, plus aucune menace ne menace le monde des sorciers : Harry Potter, le Sauveur, avait une fois encore vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres et d'une manière cette fois-ci définitive grâce aux horcruxes.

Après la bataille finale, Harry remarqua que tous lui tournaient le dos : ses amis, Albus qu'il prenait comme un membre de sa famille et ses deux amants. Les hommes à qui il avait donné son cœur, son corps et son âme le laissaient, l'abandonnaient... Peu après sa victoire, ils commencèrent à ne plus lui adresser la parole, à l'éviter puis à faire comme s'il n'existait plus. Même les professeurs de Poudlard le dénigraient. Il en venait même à envisager de quitter le château, le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui.

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre leur rejet soudain. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre une discussion entre Albus et ses deux ex-meilleurs amis, dans une salle de classe vide : ils parlaient de lui comme d'un objet ou même d'une arme qui avait fini de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, une arme bonne à jeter, une arme sans munitions, indigne d'intérêt. Une simple chose, qu'on avait utilisée, usée ! Un torchon passé de main en main et une fois son travail terminé il ne représentait plus rien, il était inutile. Un simple objet à mettre à la poubelle ! Ils voulaient également le briser puis éliminer ce « Survivant » le plus vite possible.

Le pire fut quand ils découvrirent qu'il aimait deux hommes. Ce fut pour eux le moyen de se déchaîner sur lui. Ils commencèrent alors à le persécuter, à le maltraiter, à le battre, à lui envoyer des malédictions. Tout Poudlard s'acharnait sur lui, même les hommes qu'il aimait profondément se mirent à le rabaisser.

Harry avait découvert son homosexualité au début de sa 5eme année, lorsqu'il avait surpris Seamus et Dean en train de faire l'amour dans leur chambre _(NDA : On fait comme si toute le monde à sa chambre hein)_. Son corps avait réagis d'une façon bien étrange, selon lui. Il avait tout d'abord été paniqué car chez les moldus, l'homosexualité était une anormalité. Mais il fut cependant soulagé lorsqu'il apprit que, dans le monde sorcier, l'homosexualité était aussi bien acceptée que l'hétérosexualité, il eut un poids en moins à supporter.

Mais, par malheur, il tomba amoureux de deux hommes, ce que les gens ne semblaient pas accepter.

Il aimait deux hommes plus âgés que lui mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! L'amour est une chose que l'on ne peut pas expliquer. Elle peut venir et disparaître sans laisser de trace ou te détruire tout simplement.

Ce n'était pas juste, pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de les aimer tous les deux ? Pourquoi son amour n'était-il pas réciproque ? Tout semblait s'opposer à lui, sa famille, ses amis... Personne ne voulait le comprendre alors qu'il avait besoin du soutien de ses proches. Tous l'abandonnaient pour des raisons assez médiocres.

Il était seul contre tous, même ses amants, ceux qu'il aimait tant, ce sont joués de lui et lui ont brisé le cœur en mille morceaux avec leurs paroles. Ils lui dirent qu'il n'était rien pour eux, juste un amusement, une expérience, rien de plus.

Il ne put retenir ses larmes de tomber, il les essuya avec ses mains essayant de les arrêter, mais en vain, sa douleur était telle que les larmes redoublèrent encore plus. Ses souvenirs étaient abominables :

 _\- Tu n'es rien pour nous Potter, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une expérience._

 _\- Tu n'es qu'une pute._

 _\- Tu n'es plus mon ami._

 _\- Comment peux-tu nous faire ça ? Harry, tes parents auraient eu honte de toi._

 _\- Tu n'es rien pour nous Potter, un amusement, une expérience, c'est ce que tu es et tu ne seras jamais rien de plus._

 __ Deux hommes, Harry ! Deux, pas un ! Tu me dégoutes ! Tu es un monstre, tu es anormal !_

 _\- On ne t'aime pas..._

Ses phrases se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Dans sa tristesse il ne remarqua pas qu'il se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite.

Tout d'un coup un papillon se posa sur son nez, il le contempla un instant, le trouvant magnifique, mais celui-ci s'envola alors trop vite à son gout. Le suivant du regard, il fut surpris de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

 _*Comment ai-je atterri ici ?_ Pensa Harry _*_

Il fut surpris, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit. Un jardin était rempli de magnifiques fleurs, une rivière coulait à flots non loin et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de plonger dans cette eau claire, des papillons volaient dans toutes les directions : c'était le paradis.

 _*Suis-je mort ? Suis-je au paradis ? Ont-ils réussi ?_ Se demanda Harry _*_

Il fit le tour du magnifique jardin et trouva une grotte, qui, finalement, n'était pas vraiment une grotte mais une sorte de maisonnette grotte _(NDA : ou on ne sait quoi, mais peu importe)._

Il frappa à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit. La porte était entrouverte et il entra. Il découvrit alors un intérieur certes petit mais confortable. Une odeur de poussière lui chatouilla le nez et le fit éternuer, des assiettes sales étaient empilées sur une table en bois ainsi que dans un évier et des vêtements traînaient par terre.

 _*Une maison pas très propre,_ se dit Harry _*_

La maisonnette était si peu propre qu'il se décida à nettoyer. Elle semblait abandonnée.

 _* Pourquoi ne pas s'y installer ? Après un bon nettoyage, elle sera plus accueillante,_ souris Harry, ses yeux rougis ayant cessé de pleurer _*_

Il commença alors à dépoussiérer l'endroit et découvris des toilettes, une cuisine à côté du salon et une chambre pas trop grande ni trop petite avec un grand lit double. Fatigué d'avoir trop travaillé et pleuré, il se s'allongea sur le grand lit et s'endormit.

Un homme brun avec un corps d'apollon, venait de finir de pêcher et rentrait chez lui comme à son habitude.

Arrivé à sa maisonnette, il fut surpris de trouver sa porte ouverte et sa maison plus propre que d'habitude, les assiettes lavées, la poussière disparue. Le sol, la salle de bain, les toilettes et sa chambre… absolument tout était propre.

 _*Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ se demanda-t-il _*_

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, et se stoppa à l'entrée de celle-ci devant le spectacle qui se trouvait en face lui. Une personne inconnue dormait profondément dans son lit : c'était un jeune homme d'environ un mètre 60 ou plus, cheveux brun mi long, avec une moue adorable...

\- Que... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'écria-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ne voyant presque rien, il frotta ses yeux encore ensommeillés et ouvrit ses paupières pour découvrir _(NDA : Harry ne porte pas de lunette en effet, je l'ai décidé ainsi)_ que se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre un homme brun, les yeux marrons, plus grand que lui, environ 1m 90 et sûrement plus âgé.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ? demanda celui-ci plus calmement en découvrant les magnifiques yeux verts de son vis-à-vis.

Mal à l'aise, Harry descendit précipitamment du lit et tomba par terre, puis il y eut un silence tel que l'on pouvait entendre les mouches voler.

\- Je... excusez-moi, je pensais que personne ne vivez ici, dit Harry, rouge de gêne.

\- Et bien c'est le cas, et vous êtes chez moi. Que faites-vous là ? Comment, par Merlin, êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Personne ne connaît cet endroit à part moi. Évidemment vue que c'est moi qui l'ai créé… Rentrez chez vous ! lança l'homme mécontent en face de lui.

L'inconnu par terre avait d'incroyables et magnifiques yeux verts semblables à l'émeraude, qui, à force d'avoir trop pleurés, étaient rouge. En le détaillant de plus près on pouvait voir que malgré ses vêtements un peu trop grands, il était maigre, vraiment trop maigre avec une silhouette fine. Ce petit dégageait une fragilité et une innocence qui vous donnait envie de le protéger.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues d'un Harry déstabilisé et surpris. La maison n'était pas abandonnée comme il le croyait et le propriétaire voulait qu'il s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard et n'avais nul part où aller. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien dans cet endroit. Il aimait cette maison si chaleureuse qui aurait pu être un nouveau chez lui. Il ne voulait pas partir et retrouver tous ses gens qui ne l'aimaient pas et qui le haïssaient. Non, il voulait rester...

\- Je... je ne sais pas ! Je marchais et je me suis retrouvé ici. S'il vous plaît, je n'ai nulle part où aller, laissez-moi rester ici, s'il vous plaît ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! Je vous en prie, supplia le plus jeune.

L'homme, ne comprit pas. Nul part où aller ?

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas un chez vous ? demanda le plus grand.

_ Non... répondit le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

* _Il devait être vraiment fatigué_ , pensa le plus grand.*

Il ne pouvait pas le mettre à la porte. On ne peut pas mettre à la porte quelqu'un qui a fait le ménage chez vous, ce serait trop méchant et cruel, et puis il était trop mignon... _*mignon, que suis-je en train de penser ?*_

Il secoua sa tête.

\- Très bien, si tu veux rester, reste ! Mais à une condition, se reprit le plus âgé.

\- Ce que vous vous voudrez, renifla Harry toujours en pleurs.

\- Déjà cesse de pleurer, ordonna l'autre brun qui n'aimait pas voir le plus jeune dans cet état.

Harry essuya ses larmes avec sa manche tout en essayant d'arrêter ses sanglots et renifla bruyamment.

\- Tu sais cuisiner ?

Le petit brun acquiesça.

\- Moi je ne sais pas ! déclara le plus âgé. Tu peux rester si tu fais la cuisine et le ménage, dit-il tout souriant. Moi, je n'ai pas le temps avec mon travail, c'est pour ça que tu as trouvé la maison en désordre.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'accueillait sans connaître son nom.

\- Vraiment, je peux ? demanda-t-il avec des grands yeux de chien battu.

\- Oui, allez lève-toi, lui ordonna l'homme en lui attrapant le bras pour l'aider à se lever. Ah, et je m'appelle Lucas, Lucas Miguel et toi ?

\- Hmm… Harry Potter, dit ce dernier en tombant de sommeil

o **0** o

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans une routine agréable pour chacun d'eux. Harry faisait à manger et le ménage tous les jours comme le lui avait demandé Lucas et celui-ci partait au travail très tôt et revenait très tard le soir. Les seuls jours où ils arrivaient à parler et à apprendre à se connaître étaient le samedi et le dimanche, jours où Lucas ne travaillait pas et où ils pouvaient aller pêcher.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs quel travail pouvait-il faire car il n'y avait qu'eux dans les environs. Ce qui étonnait le plus le brun, c'était qu'il revenait avec des courses qu'on ne pouvait pas trouver dans cet endroit paradisiaque.

Sorti de ses pensées, il partit préparer le repas du soir, un plat français comme les aime Lucas : Le magret de canard qu'il avait appris à cuisiner grâce à un livre de recette.

Il mit la table, Lucas allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Lucas fatigué.

\- Viens manger, j'ai mis la table, l'invita Harry.

\- D'accord. Ah, du magret de canard comme je l'aime ! dit-il en commençant à manger.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de le faire, mais vas-y, lui répondit-il en continuant de manger.

\- C'est quoi ton travail ? Je veux dire… Tu ne m'as jamais dit sur quoi tu travaillais !

\- C'est pour ça que tu agis bizarrement depuis quelque temps ? En fait, je suis Médicomage et je travaille à Saint-Mangouste.

Harry le regarda surpris.

\- Donc tu sais qui je suis ? demanda Harry toujours aussi surpris.

\- Évidemment, qui ne connaît pas le Survivant ?

\- Ah, et...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprécie comme tu es, pas comme le Sauveur.

\- Merci de me comprendre, Lucas.

Ils sourirent, mangèrent, partirent se coucher et n'en parlèrent plus.

o **0** o

 _*Depuis quelques temps je me pose des questions : dois-je lui dire que je suis gay ? Oui… Allons-y !*_

\- Et ben en fait... jesuisgay, dit précipitamment Harry

\- Comment ? Articule s'il te plait, j'ai pas compris.

\- Je suis gay…

\- Oui et c'est quoi le problème ?

Harry était de plus en plus surpris.

\- Ca ne te fait rien que je sois gay ? interrogea le plus jeune.

\- Un homme est un homme, peu importe où va son cœur.

\- Merci.

o **0** o

Un dimanche après-midi où régnait une chaleur étouffante, les rayons du soleil éclairaient paisiblement une rivière non loin de la maisonnette de Lucas et Harry se baignait tranquillement.

\- Hey ! Tu vas me noyer !

\- Non pas du tout, dit Lucas en plongeant la tête d'Harry dans l'eau, rigolant de son action.

Celui-ci réussit à s'échapper et sortit sa tête de l'eau. Lucas soupira puis s'avança, caressant tendrement la joue de son ami essoufflé.

\- Tu es essoufflé à cause de moi, désolé.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement, il était proche… trop proche et son cœur battait trop vite.

\- Harry, ça va ? Tu es tout rouge.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il timidement en s'éloignant.

 _*Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite quand il est là ? La seule fois où j'ai ressenti ça c'est quand... non, ça ne peut pas m'arriver encore et si vite, non !_

 _Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse._

 _Je suis foutu, c'est le bordel dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, je ne pense qu'à lui, il est dans ma tête même quand il est à la maison. Je dois l'admettre, je suis amoureux de Lucas. Mais il ne doit pas savoir, non il ne doit pas ou il va m'abandonner comme les autres et je ne le supporterai pas…*_

o **0** o

Les semaines passèrent et, un jour, Harry décida enfin de se déclarer quel qu'en soit le prix.

Ils étaient tous deux assis dans un petit canapé du salon, Harry jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne vint.

Il craignait le pire. Que ferait-il si Lucas le repoussait ? Il souffla bruyamment et se reprit.

\- Lucas, je... essaya Harry.

\- Oui Harry, ça va ? Tu es encore tout rouge, tu es malade ?

Harry le regarda et sourit. * _Trop mignon,_ pensa-t-il.*

\- Non, non ça va. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Lucas, craignant le pire.

\- Je crois que... je crois que je… euh… Non! Je suis sûr ! Je suis sûr que je t'aime, déclara le petit brun d'une voix timide.

\- Moi aussi Harry, je t'aime depuis le premier jour, sourit Lucas en embrassant d'abord timidement puis passionnément le plus jeune.

Ils se séparèrent, et se regardèrent. Harry baissa la tête tristement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes comme eux l'ont fait, déclara-t-il tristement.

En effet, Harry avait raconté toute son histoire au plus âgé (Lucas avait été tellement en colère après).

\- Je t'aime et jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner. Ceux qui t'ont abandonné ne sont que des cons, ils n'ont pas vu la personne que tu étais. Il n'y a et n'y aura que toi dans mon cœur, c'est peut-être le destin qui a fait qu'on s'est rencontré, déclara Lucas en prenant l'autre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, sanglota le plus petit dans ses bras trop ému. Ne m'abandonne pas... Je t'en prie…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime trop pour ça, petit Ange, chuchota Lucas.

Harry fut très heureux, en effet c'était le destin qu'il l'avait amené dans cet endroit magnifique où il rencontra l'homme de sa vie et maintenant il vivra heureux le restant de ses jours avec lui, dans leurs petit coin de paradis.

Dans le monde magique, personne ne s'aperçut de la disparition d'Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui avait éradiqué le mage noir le plus puissant du monde. Pour eux (les sorcier) le massacre était fini, Voldemort était mort, rien n'était plus important même pas la vie de cet enfant qui avait tout sacrifié et qui avait été prêt à donner sa vie pour eux…

Personne ne se demanda jamais où était passé le Survivant renié et abandonné de tous...

Fin.

 _PS: C'est court je sais ! J'essaye de m'améliorer à chaque fiction. J'espère que je fais vraiment des progrès._

 _PSS: Dites ce que vous en penser._

 _Bisous,_

 _Signer: Lysa_


End file.
